A Lesson in Diagnosis
"A Lesson in Diagnosis" is the first segment of the one-hundred and first episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on September 30, 2016. Summary The Toy Med students must learn how to diagnose a patient without Doc's help. Cast *Laya DeLeon Hayes as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly *Laraine Newman as Professor Hootsburgh *G.K. Bowes as Melinda *Lori Alan as Gloria Gorilla *Paula Rhodes as Peaches Pie *Bernardo De Paula as Saltwater Serge Songs *Time for Your Checkup *Making a Diagnosis Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript Doc: O Stuffy-o, o Stuffy-o, wherefore art thou Stuffy-o. Stuffy: But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Doc McStuffins is the sun. (Doc giggles) Lambie: To baa, or not to baa, that is the question. Professor Hootsburgh: Oh, I do love a good play. Chilly: All the world's a stage, and all the toys and kids are merely players. (Everyone laughs) Professor Hootsburgh: Well said, Chilly. Doc: Looking at a patients symptoms and making a proper diagnosis is a very important part of being a doctor. Stuffy: I don't think we have this diagnosis thing down yet. Lambie: We wanna become doctors, like Doc. Doc: It takes a lot of practice, but you'll get it. I know you will. Chilly: Yeah, but what if we don't get it? Doc: Don't worry. If you keep trying and keep practicing I know you can do it. Just follow me around the hospital today. You can watch and see how I make my diagnoses. Stuffy: That is a great idea. Lambie: You wanna head to Peaches Pie's Tea Party Palace? Maybe a tea party will help us feel better. Chilly: Might as well. Stuffy: Sure. Stuffy: Guys, something might be wrong with Peaches Pie. We are med students, and we have to make a diagnosis. Lambie: Stuffy's right. Stuffy: Let's remember what Doc taught us. We have to ask good questions and look for clues. Chilly: Do you have any symptoms besides coughing? Peaches Pie: I have a really scratchy feeling in my throat. (Coughs) Lambie: And how long have you been coughing? Peaches Pie: Ever since Gloria Gorilla came in. (Cough) I remember. She said she wanted to cool down with some tea... (cough) after she was making sand castles at Sand Box Beach. Chilly: Gloria was all covered in sand when she came to the hospital. Lambie: What if the sand from Gloria's fur got in Peaches Pie throat? Stuffy: And that's what's making her cough. Trivia *'Diagnoses': Sand Scratchies, The Scratchy Sand Coughy-coughs *The play Doc and the toys put on in the beginning of the episode was a reference to Shakespeare and his plays: **Doc and Stuffy's lines are a reference to "Romeo and Juliet". **Lambie's line is a reference to "Hamlet". **Chilly's line is a reference to the monologue that begins "As You Like It". Chilly is also wearing the same ruffled collar that Shakespeare wore. Gallery doc fancy hat.jpg stuffy fancy hat.jpg lambie, stuffy, professor hootsburg, oooey gablooey and chilly.jpg saltwater serge on stage.jpg 20C98770-8BD5-538C-A245-9B223E5CD155.jpg melinda the mermaid on stage.jpg melinda the mermaid and professor hootsburg.jpg 809995-1.jpg 810011-1.jpg 810013-1.jpg lambie autoscope.jpg doc measures gloria.jpg doc listens to gloria's heartbeat.jpg MV5BODkyMDU1NDQtYWViNC00OWFmLTlhMTAtYTJiMzM5MTcyNTIyL2ltYWdlXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNTM3MDMyMDQ@._V1_.jpg image-DC58_580DE8F5.jpg 810011-2.jpg gloria in the toy hospital ipad.jpg toys check out mr chomps.jpg tire inside of mr chomps' mouth.jpg making a diagnosis song.jpg stuffy, lambie and chilly at the tea table.jpg lambie and peaches pie.jpg close up of peaches pie's mouth.jpg peaches pie drinks water.jpg A Lesson in Diagnosis_Pic 001.jpg Category:Episodes where Time For Your Checkup was sung Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes where The Season 4 has The new Intro